


Beneath the Suits

by someonethatsfunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Also fluff, Anal Sex, Blame Jen, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry in Panties, I'm so bad at tagging RIP, I'm very sorry, Louis in Panties, Louis opens doors, M/M, Pretty sure this is what went down, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, This is filthy actually, Wall Sex, What really happened?, Yes you heard me correctly, after the AMAs, again they are very mild, especially for the toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonethatsfunny/pseuds/someonethatsfunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis had a bit of a ritual when it came to award shows.  And that ritual didn’t lend itself very well to after parties or being around other people in general.  Nope.  They were much better off alone where they could have their own private celebration. So what happened after the AMAs then when Niall and Liam head to an after party and Harry and Louis were nowhere to be found?  Well, obviously we can't be sure, but it was probably something along the lines of ....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath the Suits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zenlikejen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenlikejen/gifts).



**Early afternoon before the AMAs**

 

“Yellow roses are often associated with the sun, warmth and optimism,” Harry reads out loud from his phone.

“Sap.” Louis shoots back at him, a soft smile aimed his way so Harry will know he isn't really serious.

“Yeah, well I wasn't the one who bought the matching part of our formal wear, now was I?”

“You're not complaining, now. Are you Harold?” Louis teases him.  “Because I could change into something else if that's the case…” he trails off.

“Don't you dare,” Harry fixes him with a pointed glare.

Louis flashes him a cheeky smile in return.  To be honest, Harry doesn't need to worry about that. Because while he really loves the sparkly suit that he picked from the ones Ellie had presented him with, it's a far cry from the favorite part of his outfit that night. The best part is for his and Harry’s eyes only.  And he isn't about to let them go that easily.

****

**~•~•~•~•**

**Five Hours Later**

He's never looked so beautiful to Louis. Okay that is actually a lie considering he's seen Harry naked with his head thrown back as he moans Louis’ name.

Nevertheless, the slim cut of the black blouse combined with the flattering manner in which those black trousers hugged Harry’s narrow waist has Louis in a certain way already and the night is still young.  And that’s not even taking into account the yellow rose that Harry had insisted was his way of keeping Louis even closer to his heart that night.

“ _A flower that represents the sun for my sunshine,_ ” he'd sung out to him as they got ready earlier. He really is a sap. But he’s Louis’ sap, so.

“No one will miss it either, Lou. Look!  This flower is the brightest part of my outfit tonight. Look how it stands out against the black! You are literally my sunshine.” The smile he flashes at Louis is brighter than any flower he’s ever seen. Harry fails to see himself clearly sometimes. He’s so beautiful that he still manages to steal Louis’ breath on a regular basis. How had he ever gotten this lucky? Most days Louis isn’t quite sure, but there’s one thing that he _is_ absolutely sure of.  He will never take Harry or their relationship for granted.

That said, he refuses to let Harry’s romantic floral gesture push him to tears. Lottie would never forgive him for mussing up his face right before walking out onstage. He needs to inject some humor into this conversation immediately in an effort to save himself.

“The brightest you say? What about your glitter boots, babe?”  Louis often wonders if Harry knows just how proud he is of him for coming so far that he no longer cares about what other people say. So what if people don’t like his floral suit?  Harry loves it and that’s all that really matters. The same goes for those glitter boots which Louis has a major soft spot for.  His boy likes to shine and anything that makes him happy makes Louis happy as well.  Harry’s boots have been getting progressively shinier over time.  With it, his smile has grown wider and his confidence stronger so as far as Louis is concerned, the boots can stay.

“Yeah, but they don't count because they're all the way down on the ground.” Harry frowns for a beat at his feet before smiling back up at him. “They're not up close to my face where the camera will be. I only wore them because this outfit needed another pop, I think. And besides, who doesn't enjoy a bit of glitter?” Harry asked with a smug grin.

Louis looks him straight in the face and at the same time they both let out a flat, “Simon,” before dissolving into a puddle of giggles.

****

**~•~•~•~**

**A Few Hours Later**

****

“Fuck yeah!  Artist of the year, lads!” Niall calls out happily as they make their way backstage after accepting their award. Somehow he’s already shoving shot glasses into each of their hands.  God only knows where he’d even gotten them from.

Honestly, how Louis had ever been labeled as the loud one was beyond him. None of them had anything on Niall’s sheer volume. His cheerful voice carried over everyone else's each and every time, hands down. Looking down at the shot glass in his hand, Louis winces a little when he catches a whiff of Patron.

He knows better than to argue with Niall, though. And anyway, they'd just beaten out Taylor for Artist of the Year so Louis reckons that does ,indeed, call for a bit of a celebration. Louis locks eyes with Harry who winks suggestively in return as they all slam back the tequila.

“One for each award,” Niall insists as he pushes a second shot glass into their hands. Come to think of it, maybe the tequila is a good idea after all. It has a tendency to do certain things to his boy which aren't exactly unpleasant. And Louis will be the one to benefit from said things, so.  

He tosses the second shot back while keeping a laser focus on Harry who returns his gaze with a fire already burning behind his eyes. When Harry sputters a bit after the second shot, Louis smiles down towards his feet, biting back his laughter. His boy is a bit of a lightweight and he suddenly has a feeling that this is going to be a very good night.

 ****“Oi! You're coming to the after party, right?” Niall specifically directs his question towards Louis and Harry with an arch of his brows.

 ****“Um...” Harry looks nervously over towards Louis as he worries his bottom lip between his teeth. Clearly, Louis is going to be the one to break it to the lads - they aren’t coming with them.  Skipping out again. Louis does feel a little bit bad about it to be honest. Niall looks so hopeful with a big smile lighting up his face.

The thing is that him and Harry have a bit of a ritual when it comes to award shows.  And that ritual doesn’t lend itself very well to after parties or being around other people in general. Definitely not. They're much better off alone where they can have their own private celebration with no one else getting traumatized in the process.

He bows his head as he recalls one of the more embarrassing times they'd been caught at an after party. Ed’s eyes had bulged out before he stumbled through an awkward apology, at the same time tripping over air in a rush to get out of the room. It really wasn't Louis’ fault, though. His boy looks really sexy when he gets all dolled up. And award winning adrenaline is an actual thing. Louis is only human after all.

“Afraid we’re gonna have to make it up to you, Nialler.” Louis smiles somewhat guiltily at him while promising him that he means it. He'll have to make sure that the four of them get together while they're all in LA for a barbecue or summat. Beers and a barbie always make Niall happy.

“Yer both wankers!” Niall yells, but it’s obvious he isn't really angry with them.  A smile is playing at his lips and he can't keep the fond look out of his eyes. Niall knows them all too well. He might pretend to be put out, but the truth is that no one has ever supported them quite like Niall and Liam have done.  

They know all too well the sacrifices that have been made throughout the years.  Better than their own mums even. Therefore, they understand that sometimes the two of them need to take advantage of what little time they have to be alone. After all, a sexually frustrated bandmate is really unpleasant for all of them. Harry remains quiet as he watches cautiously, his eyes darting between them.

“Eh,” Niall rolls his eyes dramatically, “Bring it in then ya tossers!” he finally relents as he pulls them all in for a group hug.

“Love you guys,” Harry states quietly while they’re in their huddle, their arms wrapped tightly around one another.

“Love you, too. Best mates ever,” Liam echos, his happy smile pushing his eyes closed.

 ****“Yea yea yea. I hope you arseholes bought the good noise cancelling headphones fer John at least.”

Louis can feel Harry shaking with laughter beside him. Poor Niall has been traumatized one too many times whilst sharing the opposite side of a hotel wall with them so naturally, he’s privy to certain facts about them. Such as the fact that they could be quite loud sometimes. One time, after being extra pissy that he'd pulled an unplanned all nighter, he’d gone and purchased the most expensive pair of headphones that he could find. Then he'd stubbornly held out his hand demanding that they paid him back in full.  

It doesn't take long before Louis is holding his sides as well, the four of them in stitches, flooded with memories from embarrassing times past. For the record, they _had_ bought their driver a nice set of headphones, but that didn’t mean that he would need them tonight.  Surely they can make it back to their house. The show isn't more than thirty minutes away from where they live.  They can control themselves for a ride that short, thank you very much. They aren't inconsiderate arseholes for fucks sake.

****

**~•~•~•~**

**Twenty Minutes Later**

“My panties are tight,” Harry whispers, his hot breath tickling Louis’ ear while he’s in the middle of saying his goodbyes. Louis is seriously going to kill him. He’s been making eyes at him all night and licking his lips suggestively ever since the show ended.  How the hell had Louis managed to fall in love with the biggest tease ever?  He’s been at half mast nearly the whole time and their matching undergarments are doing very little to conceal it.  

Honestly, there can’t be a person in this theatre actually paying attention who genuinely believes that the two of them are just friends anymore. They’re far too obvious. And if they did...well clearly they’re blind or just willfully ignorant and that’s on them.

“Harry,” Louis warns him firmly, but says it quiet enough that Harry is the only one to hear.  He can feel him fidgeting by his side with just that one simple word.  Turning his head slightly hoping to catch his eyes with another warning, he notices right away that Harry’s pupils are already partially dilated. And okay, they really need to make their escape as soon as possible. Five minutes ago would’ve probably been ideal.

“Please?” Harry whispers, obviously more than ready to get out of there. Louis has a feeling that they might not make it home in time after all.

Louis is definitely gonna kick Niall’s ass for those tequila shots. They always get Harry hot and bothered and that leads to... You know what? Scratch that. Louis is probably gonna end up buying Niall a brand new bottle as a thank you gift instead. Either way, the two of them need to get the hell out of there and the sooner, the better. Harry isn’t the only one suffering from tight pants.

****

**~•~•~•~**

**Five Minutes Later**

Louis holds the door open for Harry as they sneak out the back entrance undetected. They have back door exits down to an exact science by now due to the unfortunate nature of being closeted. Being forced to keep their relationship hidden has led to them learning special skills such as how to sneak around like ninjas. When they reach the car that stands waiting for them, Louis leans in towards John to give him fair warning. “You have those headphones we got for you, right?”

The old Louis would’ve blushed, but the current Louis is far from giving two fucks. Harry and him have been caught so many times now, by so many people, that frankly, nothing really phases either of them anymore. John does blush a bit as he nods his head yes in response, though. Oh well.  

 ****“Good. You might wanna use em, mate.  And, um, we’d like the partition up for the ride home please.”  He doesn’t wait for John’s reaction. Rather, he slides into the back of the car alongside Harry whose eyes are practically all black now.  The green parts are almost fully eclipsed by his pupils. Louis wonders if Niall had somehow managed to sneak him an extra shot.

The minute the door shuts behind him, Louis finds himself with a lap full of his boy. Soft lips press frantically against his his own while wandering hands slide underneath his shirt touching every part of his skin they can reach, leaving tiny trails of fire in their wake. “Fucking finally,” Harry rasps out in between kisses. “Fuck, Lou. You look so hot in that suit. Everyone was staring at you.”

“Jesus Harry.” Louis pants. “Slow down, babe. You know John’s headphones aren’t full proof.”  Louis chances a glance towards the front to make sure that the partition is up. Thankfully, it is.  He might not be embarrassed per se, but that doesn’t mean he’s an exhibitionist either.  

“Don’t care,” Harry states simply before biting Louis gently along his jaw until he reaches the sensitive spot along his neck and sinks his teeth in hard enough to leave a mark behind.

“Ahhhhh. Harry. Hazza. Stop. We are not fucking in the car again.” He forces himself to sound serious because he really means it.  He does.  Hell, they _should_ be able to make it home. _Home._  Where they can take their time and be as loud as they want because there won't be anyone nearby to hear them. There are silk panties involved God dammit and Louis really wants them to be able to take their time and enjoy them.  

Apparently Harry didn’t get that memo though because he’s now smoothing his tongue over the sore spot he just made as he presses a firm hand to Louis’ cock over his trousers. “Fine. You can fuck me when we get home. I wanna see you now, though. Can I?”

It had been a deliberate decision to change into their post red carpet outfits separately so that they could both be surprised later on. Anticipation is an aphrodisiac of sorts and they’re both big fans of delayed gratification. Clearly Harry feels he’s waited long enough, though and it doesn't seem like he can be convinced otherwise.  

Harry’s kneeling astride Louis with his hands on his shoulders using them as leverage. That way he isn't fully resting his weight on him. Rather, he keeps his body hovering directly above Louis’, chest tilted in towards his. His hair is falling forward into Louis’ face and framing his own flushed cheeks at the same time. They’re touching, but only just barely. Enough so that their cocks meet only when they twitch. Which, okay yeah, is happening pretty much constantly at this point. Details though.

When Harry begins moving his hips in slow circles on top of Louis, searching for friction, Louis knows that making it home is officially off the table. All of the sudden his own trousers feel far too restrictive.  They’re uncomfortably tight in fact and he wants them off every bit as much as Harry wants to take them off.  

Offhand, he wonders if looks as wrecked as his boy does already. He thinks Harry has to be worse off, but he's also really not sure. In Louis’ defense though, he has a hot and bothered Harry in his lap practically begging to be scandalized. Somehow, despite that fact, he still looks like an angel. Curls tickle Louis’ cheeks and the contradiction between the two different Harrys is driving him completely mad.  This is all Niall’s fault really. Fucking patron.

“Let me?” Harry whispers in between the hot kisses that he’s pressing to Louis’ lips once again. “Let me see?” Louis allows himself to get lost for a minute in the feel of Harry’s soft lips pressed against his own, applying the perfect amount of pressure. Harry tastes of tequila, mint and pure boy. _His boy_. How the hell is kissing him still so good? It doesn't even make sense and yet he could spend hours just kissing him and be perfectly content.

“Yeah.” Louis eventually chokes out in between kisses.

“Yeah?” Harry’s head jerks up instantly, eyes searching out Louis’.

“Yeah,” Louis nods. “Yeah. Want you to.”

The words barely leave his lips before Harry’s off his lap and kneeling before him on the floor of the car. Mere seconds later Louis’ skinnies are unbuttoned and carefully pulled down - just far enough that Harry can appreciate his panties. Pale pink silk with roses etched into the one side, so light that Louis can feel everything. _Everything._  The air is passing straight through them, unlike the cotton boxer briefs he typically wears.  

Harry had insisted on their black and white aesthetic for the red carpet. _“Look Lou. We’ll compliment one another with dark and light.”_  Just like their tattoos. Complimentary. But Louis liked his boy with at least a small pop of color and also, he wanted a little part of them to match. It couldn’t be blatant or obvious.  Not yet anyway. Hence the panties.

Harry sits motionless staring up at him in a trance. Time feels as if it’s standing still. If Louis wasn't completely confined by his own skinnies with Harry’s big hands pressed to the top of his thighs, he would've surely moved by now. “Christ, Lou.” he whispers reverently as he continues to stare up at him with wide, starry eyes.

Sometimes being with Harry feels a bit like a religious experience. This is definitely one of those times. Harry looks up at him unblinking with black eyes that are glowing and lips swollen red from their kisses. It feels as if he’s staring straight into Louis’ soul.

“Look at yourself,” Harry softly demands. There’s so much feeling in his voice that there’s really no way that Louis can deny him. So of course he looks down. And he has to say, they really are pretty. He picked well. Pale pink silk rests soft against his skin, just barely covering him. They contrast nicely against his golden tone reminding him of summer and the beach. Of skin that smells of coconuts and light curtains blowing in the breeze of open windows.

Louis can't wait to see them against Harry's pale creamy skin where he imagines they'll look more like blush stained cheeks in the cold of the wintertime. There’s no question that he will look gorgeous. In all honesty Harry would look beautiful wearing a paper bag, but there’s something especially captivating about Harry in silk and lace. Clearly, this isn’t their first experience with lingerie and he doubts it will be their last either. Without thinking, his head tilts back on a low groan as he pictures his boy and what he has on beneath his suit.

“You’re so beautiful, Louis. God. You don’t even realize. Your body drives me fucking insane.”

Louis’ cock twitches with interest and almost immediately afterwards he feels Harry’s hot breath blowing against the silk. The fabric is so light that they instantly feel damp from that alone.  The sensation of Harry’s hot breath and the damp silk against his skin combined with being held down is overwhelming to say the least.  He can see a dark patch forming where he’s already leaking pre-come. “Fuck Harry. You’re killing me.”

“‘M gonna blow you,” Harry replies slowly in his deep voice. With his eyes determined and laser focused on the small swatch of silk, it feels as if he’s speaking directly to Louis’ dick. Ducking his head down, Harry mouths along the outside of the panties until they’re pretty much soaked through with his saliva and Louis’ thighs are shaking uncontrollably.  For someone so hell bent against waiting until they got home, Harry sure takes his sweet time getting to the main event.  

Completely enchanted, Louis stares at Harry’s wet shiny lips, silently willing him to just get on with it already. They’re so close to where he wants them and yet, still not close enough. He’s already accepted that they won't be making it home so Louis’ new goal is for Harry to wrap his mouth around him as soon as possible. Like five seconds ago would’ve been great.

Unfortunately, Harry has his own agenda which is apparently to drive Louis crazy. His movements are calculated and painfully slow to the point where Louis is convinced that he’s gonna be the one who ends up begging in the end. And how the hell had this happened anyway?  Louis had started off as the reasonable one tonight and somehow Harry has managed to work him into a frustrated, desperate and shaking mess in no time at all.  

Louis has no clue, but he’s legit going to die if his boy doesn’t get his mouth on him this second. Unfortunately, Harry’s completely unaware of Louis’ desperation which only serves to stress him out further.  “Harry, please,” he tries to sound normal, but it comes out a choked sob regardless.

Looking at Louis from under his lashes, Harry smiles innocently at him as if he isn’t currently in the process of taking him apart and then he continues to take his sweet old time. He licks lightly across Louis’ lower belly just below the top of his panties, blowing over the same spot afterwards and watching with a soft smile as Louis’ skin erupts in goosebumps in response to his attention.

Lifting himself up slightly from the floor, Harry begins to shift his hands and lips up Louis’ body. _No!  No, no, no!_ He wants to scream and maybe he even did.  Who knows. Hell, he’s so far gone that Louis can’t be sure of anything anymore.  All he knows is that he needs Harry to finish what he started - otherwise there’s a good chance that Louis is going to actually cry. Or die from blue balls. Both options are equally horrific.

Harry, still oblivious or indifferent to his distress, remains in perfect control; his hands and lips trailing all over Louis as if he was a decadent dessert and he’s intent on getting every last bite. He pushes his shirt up as he moves north until finally, he rips it off of him completely, casually flinging it behind them in the car. Broad hands continue to roam freely over Louis’ chest as it heaves up and down with his panted breathing.  Full body shivers and goosebumps follow the trails of Harry’s fingertips along the way.  Each spot that he touches feels like embers that have been left burning as the fire spreads elsewhere. He pays special attention to Louis’ overly-sensitive nipples alternating between gentle nips and licks until Louis is reduced even further to a whimpering mess, his body arching up from his seat in a desperate attempt to seek friction.  A mere five seconds away from outright demanding that Harry wrap his lips around his dick.

Harry’s damn lucky that he’s sliding back down Louis’ body before he has a chance to. Situating himself right between his legs, his plush lips are just centimeters from where he needs them most. Louis is going to probably kick his boy’s ass later for making him wait this long, but for right now he is one hundred percent focused on getting Harry’s mouth on his dick.  

Hooking his fingers into either side of Louis’ panties, Harry pulls them down painfully slow until finally, _finally_ his tongue flicks across his tip, licking up the pre-come that’s gathered there.

“Mmmm,” he moans looking at Louis again from under his lashes, his tongue peeking out to capture every last drop.  He's absolutely obscene and Louis is in heaven. Or he’s about to be just as soon as….oh, ohhhhhh right now actually.  Louis is swallowed down whole with no warning, Harry’s fingers digging tiny crescents into the soft skin on his hips.

“Oh my God. Fuck. Fucckkkk.” Louis’ hips jolt up on reflex and if Harry had a gag reflex, he most definitely would be choking right now. Lucky for Louis, he had somehow managed to find himself a beautiful boy with obscene lips and no gag reflex so Harry maintains his suction while keeping his eyes on Louis’ face unblinking. Apparently miracles really are possible. No doubt Harry is his.  

The problem with being this worked up is that this is going to be over embarrassingly fast.  As Harry drags his lips back up his cock with his tongue flattened against his throbbing vein, Louis can already feel the pressure building up behind his balls. Harry pops off for just a second before swallowing him back down again all the way to the root. Louis can’t stop his hips from lifting up again as he shouts out a warning of, “I’m close. Fuck! I’m close, babe!”

Harry smiles happily around his cock and continues sucking with intent, his hand reaching down to massage Louis’ balls at the same time. It can’t be more than five seconds before Louis is shooting a full load down his boy’s throat, his body arched off his seat, mouth open in a silent scream. His vision whites temporarily and when he comes to, it’s to Harry’s broad hands settling his hips back down and his plush lips attaching themselves to his own.  

Harry pushes his tongue into Louis’ mouth eagerly, the taste of Louis the most prominent flavor now. The tequila has been replaced, but Louis could care less. Somehow, he finds tasting himself on his boy’s tongue inherently sexy so he licks into Harry’s mouth enthusiastically while moving his fingers up to tangle in his curls.

Pulling gently on them, he tilts Harry’s head back so that he can litter bites and kisses along his neck. As he does so, Harry lets out a low moan from the back of his throat, his body pressing him firmly into the back of the seat. Louis can feel how hard Harry’s dick is against his thigh. Smiling into his neck, he thinks about how his boy had just kept him on edge for nearly the full ride back home.  He can tell from a quick glance outside the window that they aren’t far now.  Maybe two minutes tops.

“You’re a tease and a menace,” he bites down at a soft spot on Harry’s shoulder, eliciting low moans from him. “You know that though, right?” Louis glances back up at Harry’s blown out pupils and swollen lips before smoothing his tongue over the same spot.

Harry’s cock twitches against his thigh through his trousers and that’s all the answer that Louis really needs.  “I’m going to destroy you when we get home, love,” he whispers with a wink before moving Harry off of him so he can shimmy his skinnies back up and grab his shirt from the floor.  He isn’t going to be streaking across their yard in a thin layer of silk, thank you very much. That’s something that Harry was more inclined to do.  Their full team has seen Harry down to his pants at some time or another throughout the years.  His boy has no shame.  Nor should he Louis supposed.

“Excuse me, Sirs.  Sorry to disturb, but we’re here,” John’s voice comes through a speaker from the front of the car, just as Louis fastens his button.  

And if Harry whimpers a little?  Well that’s just too bad, isn’t it?  Perhaps he should’ve thought of that before torturing Louis for the full ride home.

****

**~•~•~•~**

**Finally Home**

Their bodies slam through the front door together after a clipped goodbye shouted in John’s direction.  Louis will make sure to do something nice for their driver later.  Maybe he’ll get him a pair of tickets to see a Chargers game.  He’s pretty sure John’s mentioned being a fan before.  Clearly, that will have to wait because Louis is on a mission right now.  He made a promise and he intends to follow through on it.

Before Harry can even blink, Louis has him backed up against a wall. Not wasting any time, he shoves one of his legs in between Harry’s exerting what he hopes is some much needed pressure against his boy’s rock hard cock.  “You took your sweet time back there.”  Louis motions out the window towards their driveway.  A clear indication he’s referring to the five hundred year long car ride during which Harry kept him close to the edge for almost the entire journey.

Harry whimpers while grinding himself shamelessly against Louis’ leg in response.  “Nuh uh uh….I don’t think so love.  You had me ready to beg back there so it’s only fair if I return the favor. Don’t you agree?” Louis smirks at him before leaning in and running his tongue along the seam of Harry’s lips.

Of course Harry opens up for him right away and they spend a fair amount of time licking into one another’s mouths, both grateful that they’ve decided on a private celebration.  Louis pulls away from him completely after a few moments leaving Harry breathless and vibrating with anticipation.

Thoughts of what Louis should do to Harry are racing chaotically through his mind as he stands back watching his boy.  His back remains flush against the wall as Louis knew it would.  Harry has always been a very good listener.  

Keeping his eyes locked on Harry’s, he unbuttons his skinnies slowly and pushes them all the way down, kicking them away once they’re free from his body. Somehow, although he’d come down Harry’s throat only a short bit ago, he’s already half hard again.  

Pushing his palm firmly against his dick, he watches Harry quietly while licking his lips seductively.  He stops to bite down on the lower one for effect.  Louis knows damn well what he’s doing. The two of them have teased one another countless times in public in this exact same manner.  So much so, in fact, that some of their more intuitive fans had even picked up on it and written posts online.   They may have seen a masterpost or two about it on tumblr, but who’s counting?  

He’s not surprised when Harry leans his upper body away from the wall a little, clearly contemplating his next move.  Whether or not he can move from his position against the wall without getting scolded seems to be the question.

When Harry gets brave enough to actually take a step towards him, Louis stops him with a firm, “No,” aiming his unwavering stare at Harry until he settles himself back against the wall in resignation.

Smiling at his boy’s obvious frustration, Louis continues.  “I promised to return the favor, didn’t I, baby?”

“Yes, but…,” Harry is interrupted by Louis before he can finish what he’s saying.

“Well that's what I intend to do.  Now drop your trousers and stay where you are.”

Despite being half wrecked already, Harry responds instantly.  Always eager to please.  When he unbuttons and unzips his trousers, they slide straight to the ground without any help.  Ah, the freedom of wearing loose fitting trousers as opposed to the skinnies the two of them sport the majority of the time.  

Now that Harry’s trousers are off, Louis can see his bare legs trembling as he forces himself to remain still against the wall, waiting impatiently for Louis’ next set of instructions.  Lucky for him, those come quickly. But only because Harry’s black blouse is obscuring Louis’ view.  The view of what he's been waiting so long to see.

“Good job, baby. Now unbutton your blouse,” he instructs him in a voice that's taken on an embarrassing high pitched tone to it. He can't help it, overly anxious to see what’s been kept hidden from him all evening.  It’s no surprise that it takes Harry longer than usual to unbutton his blouse.  Normally, he’s wicked fast, but tonight his fingers are shaking and it’s slowing him down considerably.  When Louis finally sees the butterfly peeking through from the half unbuttoned blouse, he reaches down and yanks his own shirt over his head in one swift motion.  Harry’s fingers stumble even more when he’s met with the sight of Louis in nothing but silk panties standing before him. Once again, Louis' palm presses to his dick in order to relieve some of the pent up pressure.

In what’s most likely a subconscious movement, Harry’s hand reaches down to touch himself.  And _absolutely not._  That will not be happening.  Not tonight anyway.  “Don’t.” Louis states firmly, his voice ringing out crystal clear this time, the high pitched tone gone.  “Don’t touch yourself.”  

Harry whimpers pathetically as he moves his hand away from his cock. His eyes are traveling the full length of Louis’ body as if he’s a tall glass of water and Harry’s been stranded in the desert for days without a drink.  “I don't recall telling you to stop either.  You need to finish what you started, babe.”

With hands shaking even more than before, Harry unfastens the rest of the buttons until his blouse is hanging wide open and he’s left standing there in the same pale pink silk as Louis.  And holy fuck.  Louis must be a masochist.

That's the only explanation because he’s pretty sure he's dying right now and he only has himself to blame. He’s the one who picked the panties, after all.  

Harry stands tall and beautiful against the wall illuminated by a faint light that’s emanating from a lamp in the next room over.  His skin reflects the distant light, creamy and white next to the pale pink.  The pink looks like a soft caress or the blush of cold cheeks during the wintertime as he’d imagined.  But that’s not what’s sending Louis over the edge careening towards his premature death.

The contrast of color against Harry’s skin is beautiful, for sure, but it's not the most entrancing part of this vision before him.  That’s not why he’s staring with his mouth wide open and quite possibly drooling.  No.

What has Louis’ brain short circuiting is the sight of Harry’s cock in those panties.  Or perhaps he should say what’s sticking out from those panties.  Because Harry is barely concealed in them. Scratch that.  He’s not concealed at all.  He's absolutely obscene is what he is. His cock is poking a few inches out from the top of them, his head bright red, angry looking, and glistening with pre-come.

All of Louis’ plans of continuing to torture Harry with delayed gratification fly out the window immediately. They aren't even gonna make it up to their bed, in fact. Louis is going to fuck Harry up against that wall instead and there will be nothing slow about it.

“Holy fucking hell. You are completely obscene,” Louis chokes out, dropping his act immediately. It's takes him ten seconds to find the lube that they stashed in a random vase in their foyer once upon a time ago (Because one never knows when the mood may strike and lube isn't optional. End of.).

It takes Louis less than five seconds to cross the room over to Harry, pushing him against the wall for the second time that night. This time he grabs the bottom of Harry’s thighs and hitches him just slightly up the wall. A satisfied smile crosses his lips when he feels Harry’s legs wrap around his waist. Listen, they hadn’t taken up boxing for nothing.  Upper body strength is important, okay?  “You. Are. So. Fucking. Hot.” Louis punctuates each word with a thrust of his hips, loving every sound that falls out of his boy’s mouth, no matter how small.  

Harry is out of his mind with arousal now, his power of speech gone.  And nothing turns Louis on more than knowing how much Harry needs him.  How much he wants him.  Still, even after all these years.  It’s one hundred percent mutual - they’ve discussed it.  He will literally never get enough of this beautiful boy.  

It’s crazy to Louis that so many people feel like they know him.  Feel like they get to see the true Harry.  The truth is that no one has ever seen him like this.  No one ever will either. Except for Louis that is.

Of course that goes both ways.  They may not have been one another’s firsts, but they sure as hell plan on being one another’s last.  They’ve never had this level of intimacy or trust with anyone except for each other.  Experimenting with silk and lace was something that they’d stumbled onto quite by accident one day.  It turned out to be a happy accident that they both loved very much. 

Louis can’t imagine having opened himself up this way with anyone other than Harry.  Harry who’s currently tossing his head from side to side as he mumbles complete nonsensical words to Louis interspersed with “want you” and “fuck me” and “please” in between.  Harry who’s desperately trying to grind their cocks together. Harry who‘s looking at him with eyes completely blown out as if Louis knows the answer to the meaning of life and he wants him to show him right this second, immediately.   _Harry Harry Harry._

“No one but you.” Louis manages to rasp out.  It’s a statement.  But also it’s a question.

Harry answers him because of course he does, although Louis can see that it’s not easy for him.  Harry is long past the point of coherent speech so it comes out in between moans and gasping for air.  “No one.  Only you.  Only ever for you.”  Louis understands him because he would understand Harry in any language and even with no words at all.

With promises given, Louis leans in and takes Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth.  Harry tries once more to grind their cocks together, whining out in frustration when he doesn’t find the relief he’s looking for.  Louis takes that moment to sink his teeth into Harry’s lips none too gently causing his boy to cry out as he bucks wildly into Louis again.

Steadying Harry in his arms, he attempts reasoning with him a bit.  “Harry. Hazza.  Are you listening?  Babe, I need to set you down.  Just for a few minutes, okay?”

It doesn’t appear that Harry hears him, however.  His legs tighten around Louis’ waist as he buries his face into the crux of Louis’ neck, continuing to rock into him as much as one can whilst being held up against a wall.  Louis is not fucking him dry though.  He absolutely refuses.  They’re active enough that they can keep prep time to a minimum, but still, they aren't fucking without lube.  Just...no.  “I need to prep you, baby.  Just a little,” Louis adds when Harry continues to disregard his request.

“Harry, please.  Come on, baby.  Unlink your legs for me.” he whispers against his ear.

“‘M ready,” Harry chokes out.  “Want you.  Been ready since the awards.  Now.  Fuck me right now.”  Jesus Christ.  Louis isn’t gonna make it.  Harry is going to actually kill him this time.  Wait a minute though.  He said he was ready.  What the hell is he suggesting?

Leaning his head back from Harry, Louis attempts to look into his eyes, but Harry is far too gone for him to find any meaning behind the words.  “What do you mean you’ve been ready since the awards?” Louis asks him somehow.

“Bathroom,” is the only word Harry can get out.  He’s still shamelessly grinding into Louis and Louis really needs him to stop that right now or this is gonna be over before it even gets started.  And also, what the fuck?  Did Harry seriously just imply that he prepped himself in the bathroom at the Microsoft Theatre?  Louis doesn’t know whether to be horrified or even more turned on.  It’s probably the latter.

“When?” Louis tries holding Harry back from his body a little so that he can catch his breath for a second.

“After.” Harry leans back into him, completely ignoring Louis’ attempt to create space. He attaches his lips firmly to Louis’ throat instead and sucks hard.

“After what, Harry?” Louis forces himself to picture his old math teacher naked so that he doesn’t come in his pants.

Harry pulls off of Louis’ neck only long enough to respond. “After tequila.”

He says it casually in his deep fucked out voice as if it should’ve been obvious to Louis all along.  And ohhhh.  Maybe it should’ve been.  That’s where Harry had been when Louis was busy saying his goodbyes.  Louis recalls Harry coming up behind him and whispering that his panties were tight.  His mind flashes back to the car ride when Harry seemed to be on a mission, completely oblivious to how badly he was driving Louis insane with need.  His eyes had been almost black and they were completely glazed over.  And Louis had barely even touched him.

It makes sense now. Harry had worked himself up before they even left.  His boy was extremely naughty.  And Louis was more than a little curious.  He had to know what Harry meant exactly. His hands were holding the top of Harry’s thighs along his backside so it wouldn’t take much for him to slip one of them back just a little….

“Fuck.” Louis exhaled. “Jesus. Fuck.”  He’d  expected to find Harry’s hole wet with lube and loosened up a bit. What his fingers come in contact with instead is glass. The moment they touch it, they unintentionally tap the top of it. Immediately, Harry’s head is tilted back and the room is filled with filthy, loud groaning.  

The sounds coming from Harry’s mouth are positively inhuman.  To be fair, Louis is no better, but all coherent thought has left the building and he couldn’t stop himself now if he tried. His boy plugged himself.  At an awards show.  Harry fucking plugged himself in the bathroom at an awards show with celebrities crawling around everywhere.  Louis needs to see this immediately.

Despite the fact that Harry isn’t cooperating, he manages to get his feet lowered to the ground successfully and spins him around quickly so that his front is now facing the wall.  Lifting Harry’s forearms, he presses them against the wall for balance and then pulls his hips back so that his back is arched and his ass is sticking out. Harry is an absolute vision right now and Louis knows he’s challenging his stamina again, but he needs to see this.  Will probably die if he doesn’t see this right this second.

Dropping to his knees behind his boy, his heart rate spikes up instantly because the silk is more or less see through.  It’s a rose.  Harry plugged himself with [a fucking glass rose](http://www.edenfantasys.com/sex-toy-reviews/anal-toys/a-rose-for-your-rose) and Louis is maybe going to pass out because this is hands down the hottest thing he has ever seen.

“Oh my God. Harry. Fucking hell.”  His words are garbled and his fingers are digging into Harry’s round cheeks through the panties. There will probably be fingerprints there tomorrow. He doesn't think he can stop himself.

His own hands are shaking with desire at this point and Louis wants so many things at the same time, but hell if he can decide what he wants the most. In no particular order he wants the panties off of Harry, wants to play with the glass rose nestled between his cheeks until he screams, and wants his dick inside his boy five minutes ago.

Somehow he works out that he can't have option two or three until he takes care of option one.  So without further overthinking things, he grabs Harry’s panties with his two hands, presses his thumbs towards the center of the thin material and rips them into two pieces revealing the rose that’s sitting proudly between his cheeks. Louis might’ve growled at him as well; he’s really not sure of anything anymore to be honest.  Harry’s legs are a shaky mess and he’s been reduced to a mixture of whimpers and moans.  There’s slim chance that he can speak right now, let alone tell Louis what he really needs so Louis needs to make this decision on his own.  Although, Harry did just order Louis to fuck him, didn’t he?

It would be a shame to do that without playing with the rose for at least a little bit, though.  At least that’s what Louis tells himself as he quickly taps the top of it two times in a row.  Louis didn’t think it was possible, but Harry falls even further apart after releasing a steady stream of, “Nnnghhhhh.”  His legs are shaking so much now that Louis has to place a hand to the top of one of his thighs, bracing it to ensure that Harry doesn’t actually slip to the floor.

With his other hand, he twists the top of the plug and then pulls it out just slightly before pushing it back inside.  “Jesus,” he exhales as he watches Harry’s body pull the plug back inside.  It’s not even brushing Harry’s prostate, but he still let’s out a yell and Louis’ pretty sure that he’s sobbing into his arms which are resting on the wall.  The last thing that Louis wants to do is stop, but he needs to make sure that his boy is okay and that he’s crying because this feels good.  The alternative is unacceptable.

“Harry?” he questions.  “Baby, you know you have words that you can use.  Right?”  

Nothing.  Harry’s still shaking and he hasn’t responded.  Louis stands up slowly pressing gentle kisses to Harry’s backside along the way as he moves up towards his ear.  When he gets there he brushes his soft curls to the side so that he can speak directly to him, hoping that this time Harry will answer him.  “Hazza.  I need to know your color.  Need to make sure you’re okay.  Can you tell me your color?”

It’s barely more than a whisper, but Louis hears him anyway.  “Green.”  After kissing his neck once more and wiping the tears that had fallen down his cheeks, Louis is back on the floor and kneeling behind Harry in record time.  Again he presses kisses to the top of Harry’s cheeks and then moves his hand to the rose, twisting it once again, then fucking it in and out of Harry’s body. This time he smiles at the sight of Harry falling apart in his hands because he knows he’s enjoying this as much as Louis is.  Harry’s still incoherent for the most part, but he’s almost positive that he hears, “So good,” murmured in between the other more obscene sounds he’s making.

He keeps this up for a little while longer before pulling the plug out completely with a wet pop courtesy of the lube that Harry must have used earlier that evening.  The sight before him is so erotic that he has to tug his own balls sharply to prevent himself from prematurely ending their night.  Harry’s head is thrashing back and forth as a steady litany of “No. No. No.” falls from his lips.  Clearly Harry needs to be filled and quickly.

Louis is more than happy to oblige, but he can’t stop himself from first staring at Harry’s hole where the plug had just been a second ago.  His rim is red and shiny from the lube and his hole is currently clenching on nothing but air.  This is better than porn so he obviously can’t be blamed for grabbing Harry’s hips and leaning forward to push his tongue inside. The sobbing starts up again followed immediately by more shaking and expletives.

Pulling back again, Louis watches Harry’s hole clench around air some more, because fuck it all.  This is unbelievably hot.  And he’d clearly been wrong earlier because this is by far the hottest thing that Louis has ever seen. As he watches, completely captivated, he senses movement from the corner of his eye and realizes that Harry is reaching a hand down to touch himself.  Before he can, Louis swats his hand away, informing him sternly, “You’re gonna come from just my cock.  On my cock.”

“Need it.”  It’s said so quietly that Louis would’ve missed it had he not been so in tune to Harry right now.  Harry’s hole clenches with his quietly spoken words and Louis knows that he’s on borrowed time.  The need to be inside his boy right now is intense.  Fortunately, the lube he’d grabbed earlier is right by his foot when he scans the area so he picks it up while somehow managing to shove his own panties off at the same time.  He flicks the top open, dribbles a healthy amount onto his cock and then strokes himself a few times as he licks into Harry one last time.  Harry’s back is arched like a bow before him with a thin sheen of sweat glistening upon his skin.  Even now, in the heat of things, Louis can’t help but to think of how beautiful he is.  No one has ever come close to his beauty.

“God.  You’re so gorgeous, babe.  I can’t wait to get inside you.”  Louis assures him as he stands up, placing one hand on Harry’s hip and using his other to guide his cock to his boy’s entrance. Harry’s desperate, out of his mind and surely waited long enough so Louis doesn’t waste any more time.  With one quick, deep thrust, he is fully sheathed and after Harry’s sharp intake of breath, the sounds of both of their moans fill the air.

He stills himself for a moment, partially to allow Harry’s body to adjust and partially to take some deep breaths, willing himself to last for at least a few minutes.  It’s gonna be hard though because he’s been on the edge for what feels like hours now.  The panties and the rose plug had gotten him so worked up that he barely recalled the blowjob from their ride home.

Poor Harry hadn't gotten any relief yet, though.   Desperation has him pushing back into Louis and urging him to move.  He may not be able to say the words, but the message comes through loud and clear.  Harry is ready to be fucked.  Determined to make this good for his boy as well as to deliver on the promise he’d made to him in the car, Louis pulls almost all the way out before slamming back into his body and nailing his prostate head on.

“Ahhhhhhh,” falls from Harry’s lips and he can do nothing but take it.  Take everything Louis is willing to give him.  Bracing his arms against the wall, Harry waits for the next thrust.

“So good, baby.  Always so good for me.”  The power of speech might have alluded Harry for the time being, but Louis can’t stop a constant stream of praise from falling from his lips.  He means every damn word.  No one has ever been so good for him and nothing else had ever felt so right.

Grabbing Harry’s other hip in his hand, Louis begins fucking into him with a steady rhythm, making sure that he hits his prostate each time.  Harry moves with him in time, pushing back on every thrust.  His arms shake against the wall, his hair is starting to curl more from his sweat and Louis thinks that he must be exhausted by now, having been kept on edge for so long only to be fucked so hard.

With that in mind, Louis slows his motions down and moves one hand up from Harry’s hips to sling his arm across his boy’s chest instead.  Using that arm, he pulls Harry so that he’s more upright than bent over, but still propped against the wall.  They are practically flush to one another now, Harry’s back to Louis’ front.

He continues to fuck into him in a slower, yet still effective, manner.  The change of their position allows Louis to tweak Harry’s left nipple and with his first pinch Harry’s body spasms, likely due to oversensitivity.  When he does so, he clenches down on Louis’ cock and Louis has to breath deeply through his nose to ensure that he doesn’t finish first.  Fortunately, he is able to hold himself off.  Louis hasn’t even gotten a hand around Harry, but he can feel that he’s close as well and he really needs Harry to come soon because he’s not gonna last much longer.

Using a trick that almost never fails, he starts talking Harry to orgasm.  “So beautiful, Hazza.”   _Thrust._  “Love the way you feel around me.”   _Thrust._  “So tight.  So good.”   _Thrust._  “Gonna make me come so hard.”   _Thrust._  “You want that?” _Thrust._  “Want me to fill you up?”   _Thrust._

Harry’s still moving with him, but he’s slowed down a bit.  His moves are less coordinated and his head is rolling from side to side as Louis relentlessly pounds into him.  He too wrecked to answer and Louis expected so much, but he also knows that Harry can still hear him.  And there’s no doubt Harry is right there.

“I love you so much.  Only you.  No one but you.”  And that’s it.  Harry’s gone.  Ribbon after ribbon of creamy white come shoots up his chest.  Louis’ orgasm is ripped from him at the same time Harry clenches down around him and for minutes he can hear nothing except for the sound of blood rushing behind his ears.  He can’t see either, his vision temporarily blacked out.  Can’t see or hear Harry, but he feels him just the same.  Feels the warmth of his body beneath his arms and feels the pounding of his heart racing just as fast as his own.

When his breathing finally slows down and his vision returns, he slowly pulls himself from Harry’s body and hears his boy again when he whimpers at the loss.  Slowly he spins Harry around so that his back is against the wall once more and he has something solid to lean against.  The tear tracks from earlier have dried on his cheeks and a lazy smile plays upon his lips, but his eyes still have a glazed over stare.  

Harry isn’t quite there yet and that’s okay.  It’s okay because Louis knows how to bring him back and he will be here for him the entire way.  Gently brushing Harry’s damp hair away from his face he thinks to himself that’s there’s really no place else he’d rather be.  Than here.  Home.  With the most beautiful boy.

****

**~•~•~•~**

**An Hour Later**

Their fingers are starting to prune now and the water is growing a little too cold for his taste.  It’s time for them to move.

Louis had managed to get Harry to their en suite and had drawn them a bubble bath.  They both secretly loved bubble baths, and really, it was a good idea for Harry because he was no doubt going to be a little sore tomorrow.  Louis hadn’t been kidding when he warned him that he was going to wreck him.  In fact, it had taken a good bit of work on Louis’ part to bring Harry back down after their rough session against the wall.

He brought him back with gentle kisses and touches to his lips and his face.  Gently, Louis had lowered Harry into the bath, situating himself behind him with his legs to either side and used the power of his fingers.  With them he had rubbed a body sponge all over Harry’s skin, washing away the traces of them and replacing it with the scent of strawberries instead.  He’d run his fingers through Harry’s hair, massaging his favorite vanilla shampoo into his scalp and then carefully rinsing it away, making sure it didn’t get into his eyes.

Then he’d pulled Harry flush against his chest and traced lazy circles over his skin while whispering how much he loved him and how amazing he was.  It was peaceful.  It was quiet. And it was them.  They had learned to appreciate moments like these mixed in between their too hectic schedules that sometimes kept them apart for days.  Sometimes even weeks.

Times like this are special.  A chance for them to reconnect and for their bodies melt together, they way that they are always yearning to do - even during the most inopportune times.  It’s wonderful, it really is.  But it’s time for them to move now.

Reluctantly he lets Harry know.  “Baby.  It’s time.  We have to get out of here before I turn into a permanent raisin.” He presses a kiss to Harry’s shoulder to soften the blow.  His boy really loves baths.  

“Don’t wanna,” Harry whines softly as he tries to make himself even smaller curling further into Louis’ chest.

“Too bad, you big lug.  I am far too young and beautiful to prematurely wrinkle like this.  Now git.”  He pushes Harry forward and then helps them both up and out of the tub.

After they’ve dried off with big fluffy towels and made their way back into the bedroom, he decides that enough time has passed to call Harry out.  “I can’t believe you actually brought that rose with you to the AMAs and prepped yourself in the toilets.”

Harry freezes for a beat, furrowing his brows, “But I...I thought that you liked it…” he trailed off with the unspoken question hanging in the air.

Louis is across the room in under two seconds to reassure him.  He rubs his hands up and down Harry’s arms which are folded across his chest.  “I loved it baby.  Are you kidding me?  That was hands down one of the hottest things things I have ever seen.”  He’s pleased to see Harry’s dimples pop out as a smile spreads across his face.

“Yeah?” he asks him quietly.  Apparently, there’s some lingering insecurities about Harry’s bold move that night.

“Yeah,” he nods back with an equally bright smile.  “Do you remember what you said to me before we went on stage after the red carpet?” Louis asked him.

“Um...that I wore the yellow rose for you because you were the brightest flower?” Harry answered with a question, not quite sure if that’s what he meant.

“Sometimes I wonder how you don’t see yourself, Haz.”  He continued to rub his hands up and down Harry’s arms in a comforting gesture.  “You said I’m the brightest when you were standing right beside me shining like a star.  And Harry?”  Louis reaches his hands up and tangles his fingers in his damp hair. They stay quiet like that for a moment and then Louis pulls Harry’s forehead forward so that it rests against his own.  “You are truly the most beautiful flower.  I hope you know.  If you were a flower and I was walking in the garden, I’d pick you.  I’d pick you every time.”

Harry’s eyes look suspiciously wet and Louis can feel that his are as well.  “I love you, Lou.” he replies simply.  “God, I’m still so in love with you.”  He’s looking at Louis like he hung the moon in the sky and it’s enough.  Hearing those words from him is enough.

Tonight has been filled with so many different emotions and it’s finally caught up to him.  He’s proper exhausted.  All he wants to do is crawl into their bed, wrap his body around his boy and sleep for fifteen hours straight.  “Bed?” he asks Harry softly before tugging him in that direction.  

It doesn’t take long after they’ve settled themselves under the blankets for Louis to start to drift off.  Before he does, however, Harry is saying his name in his sleepy voice, “Lou?”  He turns over from where he’d been lying in Louis’ arms, seemingly eager to tell him something.  “Flowers need sunshine, ya know?”  

He blinks slowly at Harry.  Having been so close to sleep a second ago, the words take a second to set in.  When they do, he feels his smile pushing his eyes up into half moons.  Harry’s hand is resting on his hip and that might be the reason why Louis feels warmth blooming in that spot and straight up his to chest, but if he’s being honest, he really doesn’t think that’s it at all.

“I’d pick you, too.” Harry breathes out in a whisper. “I didn’t want you to fall asleep without knowing.  Of course I’d pick you every time.”  Harry’s eyes are shining at him and Louis can’t help it.  He leans forward to catch his lips for one last kiss.  Harry is soft and minty and warm and Louis can’t keep his eyes open much longer.

“Sleep now,” he whispers back against Harry’s lips and thankfully he turns back over snuggling back into Louis’ arms.  “By the way,” he mumbles half asleep already, “You know Niall’s gonna show up tomorrow unannounced with his fancy grill tools. We owe him a bottle of Patron.”

They fall asleep then, Harry shaking with soft giggles and Louis inhaling the smell of vanilla and strawberries and home.

****

**~•~•~•~**

****

_fin_

**  
**

This fic is dedicated to [Jen](http://zenlikejen.tumblr.com/) who asked for it at least 84 years ago.  I apologize it took me so long, but I hope you like it.  I’d like to also thank [Sanne](http://justlookatthehearteyes.tumblr.com/) who came up with the brilliant tag of “prettiest flower in the garden”.  HUGE thanks to my chat group for always being an amazing group of friends and cheerleaders!! Thank you so much to all of you❤

**  
**

 


End file.
